eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of current houses in EastEnders
These are all of the houses in EastEnders. See also: List of previous houses in EastEnders 'Albert Square' [[1 Albert Square|'1']] *Chantelle Atkins (2019-) *Gray Atkins (2019-) *Mia Atkins (2019-) *Mackenzie Atkins (2019-) [[No 3 Albert Square|'3A']] Unknown occupants/empty ' [[3 Albert Square|'3B']] * Empty ' [[3 Albert Square|'3C']] *Empty ' ' [[5 Albert Square|'5']] * 5A: Melanie Owen (2018-) *5B: Ruby Allen (2018-) *5C: *Honey Mitchell (2019-) *Adam Bateman (2019-) *Janet Mitchell (2019-) *William Mitchell (2019-) *5D: * *5E: Empty ' [[18-20 Albert Square|'18]] * Jay Mitchell (2017-) * Billy Mitchell (2018-) * 20 *Patrick Trueman (2001-) *Denise Fox - (2017-) *Kim Fox-Hubbard (2018-) *Pearl Fox-Hubbard (2018-) *Mica Fox-Hubbard (2018-) [[23 Albert Square|'23']] 23A ' * Ted Murray (2017-) 23B * Karen Taylor (2017-) * Keanu Taylor (2017-) * Bernadette Taylor (2017-) * Chatham Taylor (2017-) * Riley Taylor (2017-) * Keegan Baker (2017-) * Bronson (2017-) * Mitch Baker (2019-) * Bailey Baker (2019-) [[25 Albert Square|'25]] *Dot Branning - (1993-) * Sonia Fowler - (1993-2007, 2010-2011, 2014-2016, 2017-) *Rebecca Fowler (2018-) *Stuart Highway (2018-) 27 *Jack Branning - (2012, 2016-) *Amy Mitchell - (2012, 2016-) *Ricky Mitchell - (2017-) *Max Branning - (2018-) *Rainie Branning - (2018-) *Abi Branning Jr - (2018-) [[29 Albert Square|'29A']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[29 Albert Square|'29B']] *Kush Kazemi - (2017-) *Robbie Jackson - (2019-) *Sami Jackson - (2019-) [[31 Albert Square|'31']] *Stacey Fowler (2016-2017, 2018-) *Martin Fowler (2016-) *Lily Branning (2016-) *Arthur Brian Fowler (2016-) *Hope Fowler (2017-) *Mo Harris (2018-) *Jean Walters (2018-) *Kat Moon (2018-) *Tommy Moon (2018-) *Bert Moon (2018-) *Ernie Moon (2018-) [[41 Albert Square|'41']] * Mariam Ahmed - (2018-) * Arshad Ahmed - (2018-) * Habiba Ahmed - (2019-) * Iqra Ahmed - (2019-) [[43 Albert Square|'43']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[45 Albert Square|'45']] *Ian Beale - (1985-) * Kathy Beale - (2015-) * Lola Pearce - (2019-) * Ben Mitchell - (2019-) * Lexi Pearce - (2019-) [[The Queen Victoria|'46-The Queen Victoria']] *Mick Carter - (2013-) *Linda Carter - (2013-) * Ollie Carter - (2013-) *Shirley Carter -(2013-) *Tina Carter - (2013-) [[47A Albert Square|'47A']] * Unknown Occupants or Empty [[47B Albert Square|'47B']] * Unknown Occupants or Empty 'George Street' [[George Street|'87- King George's Guest House']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[89 George Street|'89A']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[89 George Street|'89B']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[89C George Street|'89C']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[91A George Street|'91A']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[91B George Street|'91B']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[91C George Street|'91']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[Brewery Apartments|'Brewery Apartments']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' 'Turpin Road' [[11A Turpin Road|'11A']] 11A is a flat, located above the Pharmacy. *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[13A Turpin Road|'13A']] 13A is a flat, located above Turf Accountants. *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[51A Turpin Road|'51A']] 51A is a flat, located above On The Spot Cash. *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' '53A' 53A is a flat, located above Coker & Mitchell Funeral Directors *Whitney Dean (2019-) *Callum Highway (2019-) *Tiffany Butcher (2019-) [[55A Turpin Road|'55A']] 55A is a flat, located above Polish Delicatessen. *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' [[57 Turpin Road|'57A/B']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' 'Victoria Road' [[55 Victoria Road|'55']] *Phil Mitchell- Owner *Louise Mitchell - Tenant *Sharon Rickman- Tenant *Dennis Rickman Jr- Tenant [[93 Victoria Road|'93']] *'Unknown Occupants or Empty' Category:Lists Category:Walford